Mi rubia obsesión
by atlas1950
Summary: ¿Puede la obsesión ser traspasada por el amor?...Cuando es hora de tomar una decisión, ¿A quién escuchas… a la razón o a tu corazón?. los protagonistas: Candy y Neal, minific para celebrar el mes del cumpleaños de nuestro moreno. Escrito por C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Every breathe you take…

Mis ojos se deleitan al verte entrar, esta cafetería es tu favorita; lo sé porque te veo aquí cada mañana de la semana. Compras tu desayuno y tomas la mesa de enfrente «la misma de siempre» tomas tu café sin azúcar acompañado de un panecillo de chocolate, mientras hojeas el diario.

Has sujetado tu cabello rizado aún mojado por la ducha matutina. Mmm el ambiente se ha envuelto en una fragancia de fresas y rosas; si, la misma esencia de ese aceite que colocas cada mañana por todo tu cuerpo y que mantienes a un lado de tu shampoo.

Frotas tus manos y acomodas un poco tu bufanda roja; regalo de tu mejor amiga Paty, a quien llamaste ayer por la noche y le contaste lo complicado que esta el ambiente laboral en el hospital por la guerra que ha estallado en Europa hace unos meses. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Un hombre tiene sus métodos para saber todo acerca de su chica.

De improvisto giras tu rostro y observas alrededor, como si buscaras algo o a alguien inconscientemente. Sé que me percibes, mi esencia esta donde sea que tú vas, yo voy dos pasos adelante y también dos pasos atrás de ti.

Tus verdes esmeraldas chocan con mis ambarinos ojos por un segundo… mi respiración vuelve a su ritmo después de ese instante en el que el paraíso se hizo palpable con una sola mirada.

Observas tu reloj y te levantas de la mesa un poco agitada, aún estas a tiempo de llegar a buena hora a tu trabajo; sin embargo, sales apresurada queriendo escapar de algo que ni siquiera comprendes, pero amada mía… jamás lo lograrás.

Me levanto calmadamente, me dirijo hacia dónde estabas sentada, tomo el vaso que has dejado a medio terminar y el periódico que está a su lado; continuo hasta la caja, pago mi consumo y salgo tranquilamente. Sé exactamente dónde encontrarte las próximas 10 horas.

Camino en dirección contraria a la tuya. En la vereda hay una niña que vende flores; le compro un par de rosas rojas, dos cuadras más allá giro a la derecha y avanzo una cuadra y media hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio; atravieso el lobby y tomo el ascensor, presiono el piso número 8 y las puertas se cierran.

Estando en el elevador un olor a café me recuerda que aún sostengo las sobras de tu bebida en mi mano, paso mi lengua por cada centímetro del borde del vaso y ahí, donde está la marca de tus labios en color rojo y sabor cereza, reposo mi boca, que encaja perfectamente con la tuya, cierro mis ojos para hacer más placentero nuestro momento de intimidad ¡Que delirio!

Ya fuera del ascensor me dirijo al número 813, busco las llaves en mi bolsillo y abro la puerta; Me recibe este peludo amigo, acaricio su cabeza y este se enrosca en mis piernas «es bastante meloso cuando está de buen humor». Dejo mi saco en el perchero que se encuentra cerca de la puerta. Doy un vistazo general. Estoy en casa.

Voy a la habitación para cambiar el agua del florero y colocar las nuevas rosas; me gusta que el ambiente este perfumado con su aroma, porque me relaja después de un exhaustivo día de trabajo. Una vez hecho eso me dispongo a ordenar un poco la cocina, me doy un paseo por el cuarto de baño donde recojo un par de ropa que se encuentra regada por todos lados y la llevo hasta la lavadora donde de seguro esta toda la ropa de la semana, veo una camiseta holgada de color gris oscuro con la cara de un enorme y peludo pastor inglés, la cual aparto del montón y hecho a andar la máquina. Vuelvo mis pasos hacia la habitación y aprovecho de llevar un vaso con agua al que le coloco unas gotas de somnífero para que me ayude a conciliar más rápido el sueño, me desvisto con pereza, me coloco la camiseta, me meto entre las sabanas y me dispongo a soñar contigo. ¡Esto es el paraíso!-

oOoOoOoOoO

Ha sido un día arduo de trabajo…lamentablemente hay ocasiones en las que ni el mas diestro de los doctores pueden hacer algo por las personas malheridas… en situaciones así solo quiero estar en mi cama soñando con un mundo mejor… uno sin guerra. Salgo del hospital media hora antes y me encamino hacia mi hogar.

Observo a todos lados, es curioso, pero últimamente me he sentido observada en cada parte a donde voy, puedo sentir que alguien me acompaña en todo momento, inclusive he llegado a pensar… ¡Basta! Debo controlar mis propios pensamientos, esto esta rayando en la paranoia y todo es debido a los turnos extremos que he tenido que hacer y al estrés que representa mi profesión.

Ingreso al edificio y me dirijo directamente al elevador donde presiono el número 8, lo único que deseo es llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta que suene la alarma. Llego a la puerta de mi departamento y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, dejo mi abrigo en el perchero que se encuentra cerca de la puerta, no veo a Clint cerca, seguro que ya se encuentra debajo de mi cama esperando que le de las buenas noches. Dejo mis llaves al lado de la puerta y aunque pienso en prepararme algo de cenar, estoy tan agotada que a duras penas me arrastró hasta mi cama; al entrar a mi habitación percibo un olor a rosas, lo cual es raro porque no recuerdo haber comprado flores; sin embargo, no le tomo importancia.

Tomo el resto de agua que deje en el vaso esa mañana y me quito la ropa quedándome apenas en ropa interior. Me adentro en la cama que para mi sorpresa se encuentre caliente y con un aroma a pino «debe ser el suavizante de ropa»; la mezcla de ambos aromas crea una atmosfera especial. Bajo mi mano buscando a Clint, le acaricio la cabeza y en respuesta esté lame mi mano. Poco a poco me voy perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tu mano es tan suave, la acaricio totalmente con mi lengua y disfruto cada centímetro de ella, tu mano parece sin fuerza, lo cual significa que te has quedado dormida.

Salgo sin problema de mi escondite y me siento sobre la cama, paso mi pulgar por sobre tus mejillas y tu nariz llena de pecas, enrosco mi dedo en tu cabello dorado que has dejado suelto, poco a poco te doy vuelta y quedas boca arriba, acaricio levemente tus labios con los míos y me sumerjo en ellos con frenesí, ¡Por fin son míos!

Muevo las sabanas y admiro tu cuerpo, eres una diosa perfecta y esa lencería blanca solo hace que me excite más, me coloco sobre ti y poco a poco empiezo a saborear la piel de tu cuello, sigo por los hombros y bajo por tus brazos devorándote con mis besos; me separo un poco, tomo tus pies y empiezo a masajear cada dedo tuyo, palmo a palmo deslizo mi mano por tus pantorrillas y suavemente masajeo esa parte, poco a poco mi mano viaja hasta tus muslos, son suaves y delgados, hago círculos con mis dedos en ellos, paso mis manos por detrás de tus caderas y aprieto suavemente, me vuelvo loco solo de tenerte de esta manera, me inclino y beso tu vientre, meto mi lengua en tu ombligo como si succionara el néctar mas delicioso del mundo.

Clint empieza a rasgar la puerta del baño y sé que es hora de irme, es la primera vez que he llegado tan lejos, pero este amor me quema la piel y me consume el alma. Bajo de la cama y me acerco al baño, abro la puerta y Clint sale del cuarto, se detiene frente a mí, me mira y parece advertirme que no lo vuelva a dejar encerrado, después de eso sigue su camino. Tomo mi ropa que está debajo de la cama y una vez vestido, me acerco nuevamente a Candy para darle un último beso por el día de hoy.

−Te amo Candy, eres mía–.susurro en su oído−. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar –le digo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Camino hasta la cocina y recojo el vaso que traje desde la cafetería, doy una última mirada al departamento de mi bella dama y salgo de este. Cruzo el pasillo e ingreso en el número 823. Mañana será otro día.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Souvenir

Abro los ojos lentamente, el cansancio me ha vencido de manera contundente, aunque gracias a ello me siento bastante descansada; sin embargo, he tenido un sueño demasiado… candente por decirlo de alguna manera. Cierro mis ojos, mis manos masajean mis pechos y revivo la sensación de unos labios recorriendo y devorando mi cuello, mientras unas manos masculinas se pasean sin pudor por todo mi cuerpo; lentamente deslizo una de mis manos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna evocando el recuerdo de "ese alguien" de mis sueños que despertó el fuego en mi interior… estoy a punto de llegar al clímax cuando una voz varonil resuena en mi cabeza y me saca de mi ensueño: ─te amo, eres mía. ─ ¿Será posible que todo esto que recuerdo no haya sido un sueño? ─Imposible ─es mi respuesta contundente.

Un poco insatisfecha abandono la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, mientras el agua moja mi cuerpo y yo enjuago mi cabello, vuelvo a sentir el calor de esas manos sobre mí piel y un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo acompañado de un gemido lastimero. Cierro la llave y de un manotazo hago a un lado la cortina─ ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! No puedo estar así solo por un sueño. Tomo el aceite que me coloco cada mañana; «que por cierto no recuerdo cómo es que llego a mi vida pero lo agradezco» me lo esparzo de manera rápida y me visto de igual manera, no pienso darle oportunidad a que mi libido se haga presente nuevamente.

Tomo mis llaves y mi abrigo que aún cuelga del perchero y salgo rumbo a la cafetería de siempre, olvide mi bufanda por salir apresurada y ahora siento un leve dolor en la garganta, espero no resfriarme no es un buen momento para faltar al trabajo; me apresuro a llegar al local para tomar mi primer café de la mañana «el primero de muchos» junto con un pastelillo de chocolate que es mi favorito; al entrar lo primero que hago es buscar la mesa de siempre, esa que queda justo enfrente del mostrador y que da una vista perfecta de la puerta, pero que queda alejada para evitar las corrientes que se cuelan por ahí.

Me acerco a la barra para hacer mi pedido y un estruendo llama mi atención, el desastre se ha producido en la puerta, alguien que entraba demasiado a prisa ha chocado con el mesero que llevaba una charola llena de vasos y copas, me acerco para percatarme de que nadie este herido, ─observo como el mesero se levanta y empieza a recoger los vidrios, por lo visto él se encuentra bien; dirijo mi mirada a la persona que se encuentra sentada aún en el piso y tocándose la cabeza, de improviso levanta su cabeza y sus ojos ambarinos se pierden en los míos, sus labios se mueven pero no emiten ningún sonido, le veo palidecer y me inclino hasta quedar a su altura…

o

Maldigo a la gente que se atraviesa en mi camino, intento hacer que mis piernas den pasos más largos, pero mi mente está demasiado cansada para dar siquiera esa simple orden. No he podido dormir un segundo desde que deje el departamento de Candy; he pasado toda la noche evocando el sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo que probé con mis labios, sintiendo aún bajo mis manos esa piel sedosa, cuando cierro mis ojos, su boca aparece en mi mente abriéndose para invitarme a deleitar el paraíso que se esconde en esa cavidad ─He estado así toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, aferrándome a una almohada soñando que eres tú ─y casi al amanecer mi cuerpo ha cedido al cansancio y ahora debo correr para verte en el café, solo espero que estés ahí, no soportaría un día entero sin verte.

Apenas llego a la puerta y entro sin miramientos ─gran error, el universo no está conmigo esta mañana ¿Será acaso el precio a pagar por lo que le hice a mi bella Candy?

En ese justo momento pasaba frente a la puerta un mesero con una gran charola llena de vasos y copas, debido a la velocidad que llevaba no alcance a frenar y me estampe de lleno con él haciendo que lo que llevaba en las manos, volara por los aires y se estrellara contra el piso ocasionando una lluvia de cristales, «varios de los cuales me golpearon en la cabeza», mientras la sobo me dispongo a ponerme de pie, levanto mi rostro y quedo paralizado: frente a mi están esos ojos verde esmeralda que me vuelven loco y que me miran inquisitivamente ─intento decir hola y esbozar una sonrisa, pero mi cerebro ha elegido este momento para huir a donde quiera que se haya ido ¡Cobarde! ─Los recuerdos de la pasada noche aparecen en mi mente de improviso y palidezco ante su cercanía, te inclinas ante mí y puedo ver que tus labios se mueven,

─Señor, ¿Se siente bien?... ¿Señor, puede oírme?

─ ¿Señor? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ─Por fin mi voz se hace presente y me siento extraño de poder hablar con ella…

─ ¿Cómo? Ah eso, bueno es solo una formalidad que tengo con cualquiera de mis pacientes, veo que puede oírme, ─ ¿Se siente bien? Parece ser que algunas astillas de cristal le hirieron en el cuero cabelludo, va a tener que acompañarme al hospital para hacerle la curación correspondiente.

─Mmm ok, te acompañare pero con una condición, por favor llámame Neal y háblame de tu, ─le digo intentando hacer que sonría… y lo logró.

─Está bien… Neal, por Dios apenas te conozco y ya veo que serás un paciente difícil ─digo entre risas y él me regala una hermosa sonrisa sesgada. ─me distraigo observándolo, pelo castaño chocolate, ojos ambarinos expresivos pero algo enigmáticos, de tez morena y porte atlético, y su voz es tan hipnótica, que me parece recordarla de algún lado, me parece…

─Y… ¿Mi heroína tiene un nombre con el que pueda llamarla? ¿O acaso es secreto? ─menciono al intentar levantarme lentamente, mientras ella me sostiene del brazo.

─Por supuesto que es secreto, ¿De qué otra forma me libraría de los villanos que intentan descubrir quién soy para destruirme? Pero como tú no eres un villano sino alguien que necesita mi ayuda, te diré mi sobrenombre ultra secreto: ─puedes llamarme Candy─, digo en un susurro a la vez que me sonrojo, «no puedo creer que este flirteando con un desconocido» ─uno muy atractivo digo a mi favor ¡Maldito sueño!

─Agradezco tu confianza Candy «si supiera lo que he hecho ni siquiera me dirigiría la palabra» ─,pero aparto ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza, ─bien, soy todo tuyo «y ni te imaginas cuanto» llévame a donde debas para salvar mi vida ─digo en tono dramático y poniendo mi mano sobre mi cara.

─Oh vamos antes de que mueras en medio de mi cafetería favorita, no permitiré que arruines el paraíso de los amantes del café. ─Ambos reímos.

El camino hacia el hospital lo recorrí envuelto en una burbuja, abrazado al lado de ella «como soporte por mis heridas», ella reía y yo sonreía. Cuando llegamos al hospital me dio de alta y se ocupo de curar cada herida que tenía en mi cabeza, fue tan tierna; en cada toque podía percibir una entrega total por parte de ella y una preocupación real cada que retiraba alguna astilla y aplicaba algún desinfectante. Salí del hospital sin querer irme, y a la vez queriendo irme muy lejos. Esa pequeña cercanía con ella, ese pequeño incidente, me hizo dar cuenta que lo que yo hacía no era correcto.

Descubrí también que ella me importaba mucho más de lo que creía y que no era simplemente decir que la amaba, era que en verdad sentía algo profundo por ella.

Completamente confundido me dirigí a casa «a la mía» necesitaba buscar el apoyo de alguien que me conociese y a quien no tuviera temor de contarle lo que había estado haciendo, que no me juzgara y que me aconsejara, decidí entonces que era hora de visitar a mi hermana Elisa.

─ ¿Qué has hecho que? ¿Acaso te volviste loco o eres imbécil? Eso que hiciste es un crimen, es de lo más bajo, irrumpir en la intimidad de alguien solo porque te gusta no tiene ni justificación, ni perdón.

─No me gusta ¡La amo! Tú no lo entiendes así que no puedes juzgarme,

─Da lo mismo si dices amarla porque lo que hiciste claramente demuestra que no es amor lo que sientes por ella, ¡Es obsesión! Es imperdonable y cuando ella se entere, porque en algún momento se va a enterar, te va a odiar, te acusará de allanamiento de morada y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

─ ¡Nunca lo sabrá! ¿Me escuchas? Porque eres la única a la que le he confiado esto y tu no serias capaz de traicionarme, ─Elisa, te juro que cuando lo hice no pensé en las consecuencias que esto podría ocasionar y es verdad que todo comenzó como una obsesión pero…

─ ¿Pero qué? Neal necesito saber todo, todo, así que no omitas ningún detalle por más insignificante que te parezca.

─Sabes, al principio, cuando la conocí, ella entraba a su departamento, no se fijo en mí pues por su profesión siempre anda apresurada y es algo despistada ─digo entre risas ─esa fue la primera vez que no pude dormir por pensar en ella, y te juro que no sé porque, es hermosa claro pero jamás me había sentido así con nadie más. Desde ese día me propuse averiguar todo cuanto pudiera de ella, desde donde trabaja hasta el más ínfimo de sus secretos y me fue aún más fácil cuando conseguí su llave de un nuevo empleado del edificio; de esa manera entraba y revisaba sus cosas, incluso varias veces permanecí bajo su cama esperando el momento en que se durmiera para abandonar su departamento. Pero esta última vez algo fue diferente…

─ ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

─Es que yo… yo, estuve a punto de hacerla mía estando ella inconsciente…

De improviso sentí mi mejilla arder, ─no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano se estampo de nueva cuenta en mi rostro, volví mi cara enfurecida hacia mi hermana, pero al mirar sus ojos mi alma se despedazo ─dolor, desilusión, rabia y algo más que no tuve el valor de descifrar ─y en ese momento, supe que había tocado fondo.

─Elisa…

─No Neal, sabes que te amo y por Dios que daría mi vida por ti, pero esto que hiciste no tiene nombre, tú no eres así hermano, por favor no te conviertas en un monstruo que destruye a las personas que dice amar.

─Lo sé ─me acerco a ella y la abrazó ─por eso he venido a ti, se que eres la única que puede entenderme y aconsejarme, dime ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo soluciono esto? Elisa en verdad no quiero perderla, se que la amo con todo mi ser, ya no es una obsesión, quiero compartir con ella mi mundo y no ser solo un espectador en su vida, quiero ser parte de ella pero con su consentimiento.

Elisa se separa de mí, me observa mientras analiza mis palabras, después de un momento me mira y sonríe, vuelve a abrazarme.

─Creo que el amor llego a tu vida de manera algo extraña hermanito, aún así eso no es justificativo para tus acciones, ─habla con ella Neal y se honesto, tal vez no sea fácil pero es lo mejor, no es bueno empezar algo con un secreto como este.

─Pero ¡Me odiara! Después de esto no tendré oportunidad con ella

─Y si esa es su decisión deberás respetarla, y trabajar para que ella conozca al verdadero Neal Leagan.

─No lo sé Elisa, no creo que pueda hacerlo…

─Podrás y lo harás, compórtate como el hombre que sé que eres Neal. ─se acerca y me da un beso en la frente, ─nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados. Después de eso cambiamos de tema y tomamos el té.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Decisiones

Rumbo a mi departamento, pienso en lo conversado con Elisa, sé que ella tiene razón, que lo correcto es ser honesto, pero me rehusó a perder la oportunidad de tener algo con Candy, al fin y al cabo ¿Como podría ella enterarse de lo que hice? ─Desvió la dirección y me dirijo al hospital, para encontrarla justo a tiempo cuando termina su turno. Espero unos minutos y la veo aparecer con su uniforme blanco cubierto por su abrigo rojo de lana y con las solapas de esté levantadas, veo que mi despistada ha olvidado su bufanda, me aproximo a ella…

─Hola Candy ─voltea y noto algo de desconfianza en su mirada, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al reconocerme y yo siento que estoy a las puertas del cielo.

─ ¡Neal!, que sorpresa verte. Dime ¿Cómo te has sentido? No quisiera tener en mi consciencia tu muerte. ─Y aquí está este chico nuevamente… me cuesta aceptarlo pero la verdad es que me había estado preguntando si volvería a verle…

─Mmm no lo sé ¿Es normal que vea un túnel con una luz al final? ¿Crees que debería caminar hacia esa luz?

─Oh vaya, no lo sé ¿Quieres ir en esa dirección? ─pregunto con tono juguetón.

─Solo si mi heroína favorita me acompaña ─,digo mientras me acerco y le coloco mi bufanda blanca; ella levanta su rostro y observo sus mejillas sonrosadas no se si por el frío o por mi cercanía; aunque me gustaría pensar que soy yo quien es capaz de causar esas reacciones en ella.

─Gra…gracias Neal, no debiste molestarte yo vivo cerca de aquí así que no era necesario…

─Lo era y por eso lo hice Candy no discutamos por algo así ok, ¿Me permites acompañarte a tu casa?─le ofrezco mi brazo para que se agarre de él y ella lo toma con un poco de timidez.

─Por supuesto, vamos _─ ¿Qué cosas me haces sentir Neal?,_ me sorprendió tu gesto tan protector y a la vez tan autoritario, con tu sola presencia has removido sensaciones dormidas en mi ser… o tal vez todo sea resultado de ese sueño… Maldita sea.

Caminamos, y mientras lo hacemos imagino que ella es mi esposa y estamos regresando a casa juntos después de otro largo día de trabajo… pero hay algo que nubla mi fantasía... la voz de mi hermana que me dice que debo ser honesto con Candy, y lo entiendo, se que Candy se merece a un hombre que la ame de la manera correcta, es solo que, no quiero perderla.

Llegamos en unos cuantos minutos al edificio y el conserje en turno nos saluda, Candy me mira asombrada cuando ve que me dirijo al interior del elevador y presiono el número 8, puedo ver la duda implícita en su mirada,

─Yo también vivo en este edificio ─le guiño un ojo.

─ ¿En serio? Qué pequeño es el mundo, entonces ¿Me conocías de antes?

─Yo… sí. ─no tiene caso negarlo, el elevador se abre y bajamos en el piso que nos corresponde. Caminamos hasta llegar al 813, su puerta.

─ ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Ya habíamos hablado antes? ¿Es por ello que me parece recordar tu voz? «y tu aroma»

─No Candy, nunca habíamos hablado y no creo que alguna vez me hayas prestado atención porque siempre estas sumergida en tu trabajo, en tu mundo.

─Lo siento, es que…

─No lo sientas ─me acerco a ella, me coloco frente a frente, teniendo su rostro tan cerca tomo sus labios «que se encuentran entreabiertos» de una manera tierna pero profunda, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la envuelvo en mis brazos y la presiono mas contra mí; va a odiarme en unos minutos más, pero quiero disfrutar de nuestro primer y último beso, antes de pronunciar las palabras que la harán detestarme y que mataran toda esperanza de un futuro con ella, poco a poco voy soltando el agarre y aunque no estoy totalmente convencido me forzó a hacer lo correcto…

─Candy discúlpame por esto...yo debo decirte algo ¿Puedo entrar? ─le digo señalando su departamento.

─ ¿Pasa algo Neal? -_¿Por qué de repente te has puesto serio?_ ─al no obtener respuesta, se gira y abre la puerta, entra y yo camino tras ella cerrando la puerta.

La nostalgia me invade al observar su departamento por última vez, yo lo había considerado más mi espacio que mi departamento mismo, porque aquí estaba la esencia de ella, su aroma, las cosas que le gustan, todo su mundo y a mí me gustaba pertenecer a esté aunque no hubiese sido invitado ─Mis ojos se humedecen; en ese momento Clint aparece y se me acerca enroscándose entre mis piernas y yo solo acaricio su cabeza.

─Y bien Neal, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Puedo sentir la molestia de Candy, sus ojos son una combinación de interrogación, indignación y desesperación, no voy a alargar mas el momento, es hora de afrontar las consecuencias…

─ Pasa algo Candy y no es algo que vaya a gustarte, pero antes de que te lo diga, quiero que sepas que te amo y que a veces uno hace cosas incorrectas sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas traerán aunque nunca haya sido esa la intención. Te prometo que estoy arrepentido y que aunque no lo creas, te amo con todo mi ser desde hace 6 meses que es la primera vez que te vi entrando por esta puerta, pues yo vivo en el departamento de enfrente el 823.

─Neal me estas asustando ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme lo que vas a decir? Y ¿De qué consecuencias hablas? ¿Me amas desde hace 6 meses?

Ignoro sus preguntas y me limito a contar lo sucedido; como dicen al mal paso darle prisa, le conté todo, desde que me sabia su horario de cada día, el nombre de sus compañeros, de su jefe, sus gustos como el café y el chocolate, los panecillos, de cómo hice llegar a ella el aceite que usa cada mañana, de cómo entraba a su departamento y dormía en el mientras ella no estaba, imaginando que ella estaba ahí conmigo, las rosas que perfumaban su ambiente, la limpieza que realizaba para que ella no tuviera tanto quehacer al llegar, y… la última noche…

Observo a Candy tan blanca como un papel, no ha vuelto a interrumpir para nada mi relato y ahora solo espero el estallido de la tercera guerra mundial… el fin de mi vida...

─ ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste? ─menciona con voz contenida,

─ ¿Venir a tu departamento?, todos los días desde que conseguí tu llave y…

─ ¡Noo! Cuantas veces me… me tocaste en la cama,

Se deja caer sobre una silla y rompe en llanto, por fin comprendo las palabras de Elisa, me convertí en un monstruo que se aprovecho de la mujer que ama.

─Te juro que solo fue esa vez, no fue planeado Candy por favor créeme y no fui mas allá yo…

─ ¡¿No fuiste más allá?! ¿Qué no fuiste mas allá? ¿Acaso debo aplaudirte por no violarme? Para tu información fuiste mucho más allá desde que entraste a un departamento ajeno al cual no habías sido invitado, desde que escuchaste conversaciones privadas y desde que… espera ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya despertado?..., oh no, no puede ser… me drogaste, ¿No es así?

─No fue intencional Candy

─ ¡Basta! Para de decir que nada fue intencional, porque hasta donde yo veo tenias toda la intención de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para…

─ ¡No es así! y ¡No me trates como un violador!, porque de ser así no me hubiera detenido. Y si tomaste el agua con somnífero fue porque ese día llegaste un poco más temprano y apenas tuve tiempo de esconderme debajo de tu cama por lo cual olvide llevarme el vaso, ese somnífero lo tomo yo…

─Tienes razón ¡Perdóname por llegar temprano a mi casa e interrumpir tu sueño! Sabes ¡No te creo nada! Eres un mentiroso, y ahora quiero que te vayas de aquí y que nunca más vuelvas, no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida. Y agradece que no llame en este momento a la policía, aunque tal vez debería para que escarmientes y no vuelvas a hacérselo a nadie más.

Me quedo en silencio, las lágrimas resbalan por fin sobre mi rostro, no tiene caso que las contenga mas, todo se acabo y lo merezco pero no lo quiero, la quiero a ella, la amo y no me importa rogar.

─Por favor Candy, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy eso, no soy un acosador, ni mucho menos un violador, me enamore de ti y me equivoque, de la peor manera ahora lo sé ─,me acerco a ella y me inclino sobre mi rodilla; pero sé que puedo ser el mejor hombre para ti también y créemelo te haría la mujer más feliz porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y no dejaría nunca que algo te faltara y Candy… quiero que seas mi esposa.

Ella me observa sin decir palabra alguna, cierra sus ojos y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado; se levanta y camina hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esto ha sido todo. Se acabó.

Me levanto con gran pesar, y me encamino hacia la salida, me despido de Clint tocando su cabeza y antes de salir me giro…

─Adiós Candy, me voy porque tú me lo has pedido y respetare tu decisión, no te volveré a molestar, pero nunca olvides que te amo desde lo más profundo de mí ser y que mi propuesta estará esperando por una respuesta tuya; no importa cuánto se demore en llegar esta; porque eres la única mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

Tomo el pestillo, esperando una señal de ella… pero nada pasa. Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo, el dolor que siento es tan grande que me siento agonizando ─abro la puerta y salgo. No me dirijo a mi departamento, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Juntos

─Candy… Candy, ¿me has escuchado?

─Perdón, si claro Dr. Smith, en este momento le aplico la epinefrina.

─No es eso lo que te he pedido ─,Natalie ven por favor y lleva a este paciente a rayos X.

─Lo siento Dr. Smith, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

─Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, porque desde ahora te vas con dos semanas de descanso, ¿Crees que no se qué los últimos meses te has ofrecido a trabajar en cada descanso que te ha tocado? No sé qué pasa por tu vida Candy pero una enfermera que no descansa en lugar de ser una ayuda es un peligro para cada paciente.

─Por favor Dr. Le prometo que seré más cuidadosa, y acortare mis turnos, pero por favor no me mande a descansar, me volveré loca con dos semanas en casa.

─Lo siento Candy, es mi última palabra y como amigo te daré un consejo: no se puede huir siempre de lo que tememos, tal vez ya sea momento de que afrontes eso que no te deja tranquila y por lo cual te escondes en el trabajo, haciendo turnos que son un peligro para tu salud y la de tus pacientes.

─Pero…

─Pero nada, toma tus cosas y vete a casa, no te quiero ver aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas y quiero verte con una sonrisa de esas que solías regalar a cada persona que se te cruzaba en el camino;

─Gracias Dr. Smith, nos vemos en dos semanas.

Dios, ahora que haré ─pienso mientras camino de regreso a mi hogar, no puedo creer que el Dr. Smith se haya tomado tal atrevimiento de mandarme a descansar cuando sabe que hacen falta manos en esta época de guerra. Aunque ese no es el único motivo por el cual estoy trabajando a turno completo.

Hace tres meses ya que no sé nada de él, la última vez que le vi fue cuando tuvimos esa terrible plática, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer todo lo que me conto, cada vez que lo recuerdo me hierve la sangre y me gustaría golpearlo… sin tan solo supiera donde está.

Mi lado racional lo odia, y busca cualquier pretexto para convencerse de que eso es lo correcto, de que está bien odiarle, porque lo que hizo fue grave, y mucho.

Por otro lado mi corazón no entiende que lo que ha pasado es malo y se empeña en añorarlo, cada vez que salgo de mi departamento y veo el 823, tiemblo «y no de miedo» de solo pensar que podría aparecer y ¿Que haría?

Pero es inútil, no ha vuelto a aparecer frente a mí desde esa noche. A veces cuando llego a casa, busco algún indicio de que él estuvo ahí, pero nada, las cosas están tal y como las deje y ese exquisito aroma a rosas que me recibía cada noche, no está mas ─Neal se hizo tan imprescindible en mi vida sin saberlo y siendo honesta... le extraño.

Es mi primer día del descanso impuesto y planeo desayunar en mi cafetería favorita, salgo de mi departamento e instintivamente como si fuera ya una costumbre volteo a ver el departamento de enfrente, camino sin pensarlo mucho y me paro enfrente, mi mano toma vida propia y golpea tres veces, ─no hay respuesta.

No puedo evitar sentirme desilusionada, pero ¿Que esperaba?, Le dije que no quería volver a verlo. Sigo mi camino hacia el elevador y presiono el número 1. Cuando paso por recepción se me ocurre…

─Sr. García, buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentra?

─Señorita White, muy bien ¿Y usted? Veo que está de vacaciones, espero tenga planeado algo divertido.

─Me encuentro muy bien gracias, pues… si, de hecho mi vecino el del 823, me había invitado a acampar cuando estuviera de descanso, pero mmm, me parece que no lo he visto hace ya un tiempo ¿Usted sabe si le paso algo?

─Ah, se refiere al Sr. Leagan, bueno le veo todos los días salir muy temprano, y regresa a altas horas de la noche, pero es normal, es un gran empresario y supongo que a veces debe atender negocios hasta tarde.

─Un gran empresario… vaya no recuerdo que me lo haya mencionado, aunque claro mi cabeza es un poco olvidadiza, y ¿Usted sabe en qué trabaja o donde está su empresa?

─Por supuesto, el giro es la hotelería, la cadena Leagan & Leagan pertenece a su familia y es uno de los accionistas dueños de este edificio también.

─Claro, claro ahora lo recuerdo, solíamos encontrarnos en el desayuno cada mañana en una cafetería cercana; pero usted sabe como es mi trabajo y no suelo retener tanta información de ese tipo. ─explique tratando de no quedar en evidencia, cuando dije que era mi amigo, no creí que el Sr. García le conociera tan bien.

─No se preocupe Señorita White, entiendo perfectamente usted salva vidas y hay información mucho más importante para retener en su cabeza.

─Que tenga buen día Señor García, ─le digo asintiendo… pero antes de salir se me ocurre una idea y regreso sobre mis pasos…

o

Me encuentro tomando mi café sin azúcar y mi pastelillo de chocolate, es mi penúltimo día de descanso y me encuentro mucho más relajada. Estos dos últimos días por fin he podido dormir placenteramente, mis dedos juguetean con un juego de llaves que tengo sobre la mesa…

Regreso al edificio, y en el camino veo a una pequeña vendiendo flores, le compro un par de rosas, «me acostumbre a ese rico olor», sigo mi camino e ingreso al edificio, tomo el elevador y presiono el número 8… las puertas se abren y bajo de esté, camino hasta la puerta y me detengo ahí, inserto la llave... ─me detengo para mirar el departamento de enfrente, ─giro la llave e ingreso.

Una vez adentro, voy hacia la cocina, busco un florero para colocar las rosas y lo lleno de agua. Reviso la despensa, y echo una mirada al refrigerador, parece que aun hay víveres suficientes ─me preparo un té y me siento en un cómodo sillón, hojeo una revista que se encuentra sobre la mesita… mecánica popular.

Dejo el té de lado y camino hacia la habitación, de inmediato me recibe ese aroma verde como las agujas de los pinos que conozco tan bien, me recuesto sobre el cobertor y disfruto de ese ambiente, tan embriagante; me quito los zapatos y me acurruco por un momento, pero termino quedándome dormida.

Abro la puerta de mi departamento, estoy muerto. Estos últimos meses han sido el infierno en vivo, jamás pensé que podría sobrevivir sin verla, sin sentirme parte de su vida, sin visitar su hogar; pero me he obligado a hacerlo y por ello es que he tomado las riendas del negocio familiar, soy el primero en llegar y por supuesto el último en irse, es la única forma en que puedo evitar la tentación de volver a buscarla. «tan cerca y tan lejos el uno del otro». En la cocina cojo un vaso y lo lleno con agua, lo llevo hasta mi habitación y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida y cepillo mis dientes. Salgo vestido solo con un bóxer y doy un trago al vaso con agua. Me meto entre las sabanas dispuesto a dormir.

Me acerco sigilosamente a la cama, mi corazón late agitadamente cuando veo tu rostro, te ves tan relajado, te has dejado crecer la barba y te ves mucho más atractivo, lentamente acerco mi mano hasta tu rostro, acaricio tu mejilla, delineo tu mandíbula con mi dedo y me detengo antes de tocar tus labios, «revivo ese sabor mentolado y la fuerza con que me besaron esa única vez». Me siento traviesa así que levanto las sabanas y disfruto el espectáculo: unas piernas largas, bien formadas y musculosas, unos abdominales como los de gladiador romano con armadura y esos brazos endurecidos y marcados ─muerdo mis labios y sin pensarlo subo a la cama y me coloco a horcajadas sobre ti, deslizo mis manos sobre tu pecho, acerco mi rostro al tuyo… y te beso.

Un beso tierno y suave, mágico, embriagan… ─de pronto siento una mano que me presiona y tus labios empiezan a responder el beso…

─ ¿Neal?

─ Si eres una ilusión déjame disfrutarte un poco más, por favor ─una de sus manos esta acariciando mi espalda y la otra subiendo por mi pierna…

─Neal, despierta, estoy aquí…Neal, ¡Neal!

─No grites mmm, por lo menos no de esa manera ─dice mientras besa mi cuello y mis hombros ─,estoy despierto y no sabes cuánto agradezco haber olvidado tomar el somnífero

─Olvidaste toma… o sea que ¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?

─Si, y la pregunta a tu siguiente respuesta es: supe que eras tú desde que olí tu aroma, ─fresas y rosas, entonces me dije que aceptaría lo que quisieras hacerme... ─lo que sea, y créemelo, esperaba sentir el filo de una navaja en mi cuello; pero lo que sentí me encendió y no pude continuar sin participar… Dime Candy, ¿Es esta una venganza? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Quieres que me vaya? Y si… tal vez… ─intento quitarme de esa posición tan comprometedora «en la que yo misma me coloque» pero él me sujeta fuertemente de los brazos

─ Por supuesto que no, es solo que… después de lo que paso pensé que no volvería a verte y…

─Y eso era lo que quería, pero…

─ ¿Pero qué Candy?

Pienso un poco en si él se merece que yo me sincere, después de todo él hizo algo muy malo y… y, y nada, mi parte racional es totalmente aplastada por mi lado romántico, ese que ve en sus ojos ambarinos un sentimiento más allá de una simple obsesión y me obliga a creer en sus palabras y su promesa de amor, finalmente digo:

─ Te he extrañado cada día de estos 3 meses, y aunque no me hace feliz lo que hiciste, no puedo negar mis sentimientos, cuando me muero por volver a probar tus lab…

Fui interrumpida por unos hambrientos labios que me devoraron en segundos, y yo… yo caí rendida ante ese hombre: maravilloso y enigmático.

Cambiamos de posición, me recuesta delicadamente sobre la cama y mientras abandona mi boca, recorre mi cuello, y mi cuerpo parece recordar ese "sueño", lo abrazo por la espalda y él empieza a desvestirme, me besa cada parte del cuerpo mientras yo hago lo propio con el suyo. Mientras acaricia mi cuerpo se detiene un segundo,

─ ¿Estás segura de esto? Puedo esperarte el tiempo que necesites y…

─Bésame Neal, te he echado mucho de menos ─le digo mirándole a los ojos.

Vuelve a tomar mi boca y me acaricia lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de mi piel, alejo mis pensamientos y me dedico a sentir, ese placer que este hombre sobre mí está dispuesto a darme,

Coloco mis manos al borde de su bóxer y las introduzco en el, un gemido sale de su boca y eso me excita más,

─No hagas eso o no podré resistir amor ─su voz se enronqueció de repente.

─Ese es tu castigo ─digo entre risas.

─Eres mala, muy mala… y eso merece un castigo…

Me dice mientras toma uno de mis pechos en su boca, y masajea el pezón del otro entre sus dedos, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y siento que voy a explotar…

Mis manos quieren participar bajan por su espalda hasta tocar ese trasero carnoso y endurecido, y me deleito en el; a Neal parece divertirle mi osadía, puedo sentir que sonríe aunque es solo por un instante, este hombre no pierde el tiempo…

Abandona mis pechos y besa poco a poco mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde mete su lengua y yo me retuerzo debajo de él, continúa bajando hasta el lugar escondido en mi entrepierna, ─estoy ardiendo en deseo. De deseo… ahí.

El baja de la cama para retirarse el bóxer y yo…solo puedo pensar ¡Que hombre tan magnífico! El voltea y mientras vuelve a la cama, me regala una de sus sonrisas sesgadas que me derrite,

─ ¿Candy? ─musita.

─ ¿Si?

─Te amo.

Y ya no hubo más palabras. Él me beso con tal intensidad y pasión que supe que lo que seguía nos uniría más allá de lo físico. Yo sentía ese mismo deseo, y cuando él intento meter la pierna entre las mías, las abrí para él inmediatamente, sin reservas, sin miedo. Y todo desapareció.

Recostados y algo sudorosos, aún permanecíamos abrazados en la cama, me voltee hacia él y dije

─Sí.

El me mira, un poco extrañado, pero inmediatamente sonríe y me besa nuevamente.

─Si ─repitió él entre besos. -Sí.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogo

¡Sorpresa!

─¿Pero qué…?

Ingreso a mi hogar y soy recibido por unos gritos ensordecedores mientras soy bañado en confeti y espuma de fiesta.

Por supuesto, hoy es mi cumpleaños y esto es una fiesta sorpresa. Una vez que salgo del asombro, paseo mí mirada alrededor para ver quien ha invadido mi hogar: veo a mis padres acercarse para saludarme,

─Hijo mío, felicidades, te ves tan buen mozo y feliz. Agradezco a la vida que en tu camino haya puesto a una chica tan buena como Candice; sin duda es todo lo que tú necesitabas.

Oh si, mi madre adora a Candy, la trata como una hija más; a veces incluso he llegado a pensar que la prefiere antes que a mí; y créanme, que eso que digo está lejos de ser una queja, por lo contrario, me encanta que sea así.

─Muchas gracias madre, y si, lo sé, ella es el mejor regalo de la vida –abrazo a mi madre y beso su frente ─y yo espero ser lo mejor para ella también.

−Por supuesto que es así, ¿Cómo puedes pensar de otra forma?, Aunque… por si las dudas consiéntela cada día; no tolerare a otra nuera ¡Te lo advierto!, antes prefiero cambiar de hijo.

─¡Lo sabía!, y tienes el descaro de decirlo en mi cumpleaños –menciono mientras hago un puchero. Mi madre sonríe, me da un golpecito en la mejilla y se aleja en busca de su recién adquirida «hija».

─Hijo, felicidades, me alegra saber que ahora tienes un hogar a donde llegar y que al fin has sentado cabeza.

Mi padre me da un fuerte abrazo y veo en sus ojos orgullo; ese orgullo que tienen todos los padres al saber que hicieron bien el trabajo al formar a sus hijos.

─Gracias papa, sabes que te amo y que todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a ustedes, mi familia.

─Lo sé, hijo… ah por cierto, opino igual que tu madre; no lo eches a perder ─me dice mientras endurece su rostro, para después sonreír de manera juguetona.

Vaya mi familia es excepcional. Y ahí viene la peor… sin más me da un abrazo de oso y me despeina el cabello mientras me dice:

─Felicidades Neal, sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

─¡Elisa!. ─intento arreglar un poco mi cabello─. ¿Nunca cambiarás verdad?

─Jamás, no quiero pensar que sería de tu vida sin mí. ─De repente me mira con sus ojos humedecidos─, ¿Sabes Neal? Nunca te lo dije, pero da mucho gusto que hayas hecho lo correcto, y lograste lo que muchos solo anhelan: amar y ser correspondido.

Yo dejé de escuchar lo que decía cuando vi que se aproximaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con su vestido negro entallado, sus labios rojos y su cabello suelto, toda una visión angelical. Y es toda mía.

─¿Interrumpo? ─menciona mientras toma mi brazo.

─Nunca. ─respondo mientras me acerco a besar sus labios.

─¿Podrían dejar de ser tan melosos?

─Lo siento Elisa, pero este es mi día y merezco que me mimen de todas las formas posibles. ─insinuó mirando a Candy en ese lenguaje tan nuestro que tenemos, sé que sabe lo que quiero de regalo.

─Ya dejen de pelear y vamos a cenar, sus padres nos están esperando.

La cena fue deliciosa. Cada reunión con mi familia estaba llena de esa armonía y aunque antes de conocer a Candy no lo valoraba, en la actualidad era otra mi percepción.

Aunque ahora lo único que deseaba era que nos dejaran solos. Me despedí de mi familia y opte por ir a relajarme al estudio, tomé un vaso de whisky y los recuerdos no demoraron en llegar.

_Hace un año, fue el cumpleaños más feliz de mi vida._

Ella no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ese día maravilloso en que me sorprendió en mi departamento «solo de recordar me vuelvo a encender», era mi cumpleaños. Había declinado la invitación a casa de mis padres porque no tenía nada que festejar. Lo único que quería era tenerla a ella a mi lado. Lo pedí con todo mi corazón… y se me concedió.

Formalice mi relación con Candy a la semana siguiente. Mi familia aunque era algo recelosa, cayó en su encanto y la adoptaron inmediatamente.

Pasamos acción de gracias, navidad y año nuevo con ellos. Pareciera que siempre había sido así. Ella encajaba perfectamente con nosotros y yo estaba cada día más enamorado.

Aprovechamos ese tiempo para conocernos y vivir la etapa de noviazgo; la boda fue planificada para marzo del año siguiente y mientras tanto nosotros vivíamos nuestra anticipada luna de miel cada noche en su departamento o en el mío. Yo volví a las andadas y siempre me daba el tiempo para dejarle saber que había estado en su departamento, con algún detalle que le sacara una sonrisa y le hiciera olvidar lo estresante de su trabajo.

Hace cinco meses nos habíamos casado en una ceremonia intima a petición de mi mujer y nos habíamos mudado a una casa en los suburbios de Chicago. Era realmente feliz.

─Neal, ¿Está todo bien? ─menciona tocando mi rostro.

─¿Eh? Si, disculpa amor no te sentí entrar. Solo estaba recordando nuestra historia y lo feliz que me siento de que estés aquí.

─Lo sé corazón, y aunque tu familia cree que yo soy la afortunada; sé que a pesar del comienzo inusual que tuvimos, no pude haber elegido mejor hombre que tú para pasar el resto de mi vida. ─dice mientras se sienta en mi regazo.

─Mmm este cumpleaños se acaba de poner interesante ─susurro con voz seductora.

─No tan rápido, aún hace falta que te entregue mi regalo.

─Y lo estoy esperando con ansías, puedes empezar ahora si quieres─, mi voz pícara le hace cosquillas en su oído.

─Te amo Neal, y cada que me tocas mi sangre se vuelve lava y mi cuerpo un volcán en erupción… pero necesito decirte algo. ─menciona con voz jadeante.

─¿En verdad es tan importante como para interrumpir este pre festejo?

─Lo es─. Sin más explicaciones me entrega un sobre que había dejado sobre mi escritorio.

─¿Qué es esto? Mi amor, puedo leer tus buenos deseos después, por ahora me interesa más disfrutar de ti. ─protesto dulcemente.

─Léela.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y resignado abro el sobre y saco una tarjeta.

Querido Papi:

No puedo esperar para

Conocerte en seis meses,

sé que mamá está deseando

disfrutar de nuevas aventuras

con los dos.

...Tu bebé.

─¿Un hijo? ─susurro.

Me quedo de una pieza, volteo a ver a Candy y ella solo asiente con los ojos rebosantes de amor y emoción, tanto que unas lágrimas de felicidad escurrieron por sus pecosas mejillas.

─Un hijo. ─repito con voz trémula.

─Neal, ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Se acerca y toma mi mano para verificar mi pulso.

─No.

─¿No? Oh Dios Neal no me asustes, dime ¿Que sientes?

Miro en su dirección y veo su nerviosismo mientras busca algo para tomar mi presión, me levanto y la abrazo por la espalda. Acaricio por primera vez a nuestro hijo desde esa posición

─No te preocupes mi amor, por supuesto que estoy perfectamente. Esta noticia que me has dado es el mejor regalo que haya recibido; después de ti por supuesto.

Hago a un lado su cabello y empiezo a besar lentamente su cuello, justo donde esta esa vena que palpita con cada latido.

─Oh Neal, me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

─Perdóname, no fue mi intención mi vida; es solo que no estaba preparado para tal noticia.

Ella se da la vuelta y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; me mira con sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

─Nunca me dejes Neal, no podría vivir sin ti.

─Jamás mi amor, yo no respiro si tú no estás en mi vida. ─Beso sus ojos y voy secando cada lágrima que ha derramado, hasta tomar sus labios en un beso profundo.

─Y ahora me parece que hay dos motivos para celebrar, ─dice mientras empieza a bajar su mano por mi pecho y empieza a desabotonar la camisa.

─Mmm soy todo tuyo amor, haz de mi lo que quieras. ─Caminamos besándonos y desvistiéndonos rumbo a nuestra habitación.

─Oh, eso tenlo por seguro.

oOoOoOoO

En febrero 22 del siguiente año, nació el primogénito de la familia:

Gregory Leagan White…

FIN


End file.
